Hogwarts the new generation
by Kiuhin
Summary: This tells about harrys and his friends daughters and sons going to hogwarts. It tells of the adventure so please review!
1. Hogwarts express

"Albus , get down", Rose said sternly. She was so much like her mother. They were in a compartment on the Hogwarts express and had just left nine and three quarters. "I'm going to miss them", Hugo sighed but quickly brightened up when the trolley came.

A smiling, dimpled woman slid back the door. "Anything off the trolley, dearies?" she enthusiastically sang. Albus bought for everyone. There were Bertie Botts every flavour beans, Droobles best blowing gum, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, liquorice wands and many more. Albus didn't bat an eye when he bought the whole lot. The lady just muttered a spell and the trolley was full again and she moved off the next compartment after receiving many knuts, sickles and galleons.

"Hey look its my name!" , said Albus, gobbling down the chocolate frogs in one gulp. "Albus Dumbleedory, wait that does sound familiar," Hugo explained, tapping his head and trying his hardest to remember. " Its Albus Dumbledore and he was the headmaster of Hogwarts doofuses!,"Rose exclaimed with her all knowing mind.

Then suddenly a castle covered with mist protrudes out of the window causing everyones jaws to drop.


	2. The Sorting Hat

"First years over 'ere", a scruffy old voice rang out as the first years flooded out of the hogwarts express and into the freezing cold night. "Cough, Cough I am getting to old fer this anyway the name's Hagrid", Hagrid boomed with his loud voice. There was a silence where you could even hear the slightest sound of the mermaids singing. " Well yer all a quiet bunch hurry up and hop on board the boats."

Albus, Rose and Hugo all got into a boat together and were quickly joined by Hagrid. Hagrid quickly caused the boat to tilt to Hugos side and Hugo fell into the lake. Lifting him back out with only one arm, Hagrid quickly dried him up with a magic spell. Rose and Albus bursted into a laughing frenzy. "Wait a minute, you look a lit bit like 'ermonie" Hagrid inquired. " Of course I do, she's my mother!", Rose snapped. "Feisty too, I knew you were all their children all along!", Hagrid nervously replied. "Sure", Albus whispered to the shivering Hugo.

Sitting in the great hall, all the first years were so ecstatic that no one was really listening to the headmaster, McGonagoll. Then she brought out a old brown hat. It was the sorting hat! It twitched and a rip near the brim began to sing.

" I may seem like a normal hat

But don't let eyes deceive

I am the cleverest one that ever sat

Others dare to grieve

I am the Hogwarts sorting hat

The only one to exist

Tall,lean, short or fat

I can see through the mist

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you certainly ought to be

You may be in Gryffindor

Ones that are as brave as lions

Always striking with a clawful paw

Until no more foes exist

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Who are all very loyal

These loyal friends never act tough

or ever afraid of toil

Or you could be in smart Ravenclaw

If you have a clever mind

Got trouble, just give them a call

And you'll get what you'll never find

Or you could be in Slytherin

If slyness is what you seek

These sneaky little serpents

are never very meek

So put me on, if you dare

Don't shiver till your bone

For I'd never give you a scare

I am the smartest cone"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four house tables and became quite still again. Professor Weasley stepped out, with a long parchment and , with a twinkle in his eye and winked at Albus, Rose and Hugo. "Oh my gosh, that's Uncle George and he lost his ear in trying to keep your dad safe," Rose quickly whispered to Albus. All the first years just stared at the hole in his head.

" When I call your name please sit on the stool and wait for the hat to be placed on your head ,Abbot Tracy!" A pale girl with blonde long hair rushed onto the stool and put on the hat which covered her eyes and her nose. "HUFFLEPUFF!", shouted the hat after a moments pause. The table on the right burst into cheers and welcomed the newcomer."Bones, Allen!""HUFFLEPUFF!,"the hat again shouted and he scuttled to join Tracy."Brown, Sam, GRYTHINDOR, Bulstrode,May, SLYTHERIN", it went on like this for half an hour before a familiar name was called out. "Longbottom, Nancy"The slytherin table sniggered as a chubby , tomato red little girl ran out but tripped over the protruding leg of Scorpius Malfoy. He and his friends laughed as the girl gathered herself together and sat on the stool. "Hmm ,brains not much, slyness not at all, loyalty nah,courage a bit", the hat went on mumbling like this and couldn't quite decide which house she could be in. "GRYTHINDOR!", the hat finally called out and Professor Longbottom proudly gave a standing ovation. Nancy ran off still wearing the hat and had to jog back to give it to MacDougal, Macy .The slytherin table continued to laugh. "Like father like son, or in this case daughter,"McGonagoll whispered to a chuckling Hagrid.


End file.
